RoswellSmallville Crossover
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Clark und Lex reisen nach Roswell und treffen auf Max, der sofort spürt, dass an den beiden etwas anders ist.


Gerade habe ich diese 2003 von mir geschriebene Fanfic online wiederentdeckt. Ich hatte mich erst jetzt wieder daran erinnert und Angst gehabt, dass sie bereits gelöscht sein könnte - doch ich hatte Glück.

Das Ende hatte gefehlt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich die Story nie beendet habe. Ich habe nun ein Ende geschrieben, aber da ich schon lange keine FF mehr verfasst habte, ist das Ende nicht besonders gut geworden - nun ja, aber ich denke, jede Geschichte braucht ein Ende, selbst, wenn es ein Offenes ist :-)

Ich hoffe, die FF gefällt euch trotzdem:

\"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du Lex bereits zugesagt hast!\", sagte Jonathan Kent ungläubig und blickte seinen Sohn Clark an.

\"Dad, er hat mich darum gebeten und ich habe zugesagt.\"

\"Aber Du hättest uns vorher fragen sollen!\", sagte Martha. \"Du weißt, dass ich nichts dagegen habe, wenn Du mit Lex zusammen bist. Aber das sind 7 ganze Tage, die Du mit ihm verbringen wirst!\"

\"Und Du weißt, dass ich dem Kerl nicht weiter traue, als ich ihn werfen kann!\", fügte Jonathan hinzu.

Clark blickte ihn belustigt an.

\"Was?\", fragte Jonathan.

\"Naja, ich stelle mir grade vor, wie Du versuchst, Lex auch nur einen Zentimter vom Boden zu hieven!\", antwortete Clark grinsend.

\"Haha, Mister Muskelprotz.\", gab Jonathan lächelnd zurück. \"Also, wirst Du Lex nun absagen?\", kam er sofort wieder auf das Thema zurück.

\"Nein.\", antwortete Clark. \"Bitte, wir fahren doch nur zu dieser Ausstellung. Er interessiert sich eben für das ganze Zeug! Und was soll mir dort schon passieren? Dort gibt es keine Meteorstücke!\"

\"Clark, was ist wenn Lex etwas herausfindet? Du weißt, wie er ist.\", sagte Martha.

\"Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Ich verspreche es euch. Bitte lasst mich mitfahren!\"

Jonathan seufzte und blickte seine Frau fragend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

\"Du rufst uns sofort an, falls irgend etwas ungewöhliches passiert, okay?\", sagte Jonathan.

Clark grinste. \"Ja!\"

\"Dann geh´ endlich und pack´ Deine Sachen!\"

\"Du bist spät dran.\", sagte Lex zu Clark am nächsten Morgen.

\"Ach ja?\", antwortete Clark. \"Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass mich ein gewisser Lex Luthor auch ziemlich spät gefragt hat, ob ich ihn begleite.\"

Lex grinste und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro.

\"Setz´ Dich noch einen Moment. Ich ziehe mich um und dann fliegen wir los.\", sagte er.

\"Wir fliegen?\", fragte Clark.

\"Klar. Dachtest Du, ich fahre im Auto nach New Mexico?\"

\"Cool.\", antwortete Clark.

Lex lächelte und verschwand durch eine Nebentür.

Clark blickte sich im Zimmer um und stand auf. Er ging an eines der großen Regale heran und betrachtete sich die Bücher, die darin standen. Die meisten handelten von historischen Schlachten und Kriegen.

Dann ging er hinüber zum Billiardtisch und begann, ein paar Kugeln zu stoßen.

\"Können wir dann?\", fragte Lex, als er an der Tür wieder auftauchte.

Clark blickte zu ihm hinüber und staunte nicht schlecht, als er seinen Freund in stinknormalen Jeans und einem T-Shirt erblickte.

\"Kein Anzug heute?\"

\"Hey, wir machen Urlaub, oder nicht?\", fragte Lex und nahm seinen Koffer.

Clark nahm den seinen ebenfalls und folgte ihm hinaus in den Garten.

\"Was interessiert Dich an dieser Ausstellung so besonders?\", fragte Clark.

\"An der Ausstellung eigentlich nichts, Clark. Aber mein Vater ist daran interessiert, ein großes Areal dort zu erwerben.\"

\"In Roswell?\", fragte Clark. \"Was will er denn dort?\"

\"Noch mehr Geld verdienen, was sonst. Also dachte ich, wenn ich schon dorthin muss, um mich in drei Tagen mit seinen Geschäftspartnern für ihn zu treffen, könnten wir uns auch mal so eine lächerliche UFO-Ausstellung ansehen. Das Festival beginnt heute Abend.\"

\"Das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden?\"

\"So ähnlich.\", antwortete Lex und blickte in den Himmel. \"Da kommt der Hubschrauber.\"

\"Ist das heiß hier!\", stöhnte Lex, als sie aus dem Hubschrauber stiegen.

\"Das kannst Du laut sagen!\", log Clark und tat so, als würde er sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn wischen. In Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich natürlich pudelwohl und sah sich neugierig um.

\"Schönes Hotel.\", sagte er.

\"Es ist das beste hier.\", antwortete Lex und ging voraus.

Einige Minuten später hatten sie ihre Koffer ausgepackt und beschlossen, in die Stadt zu gehen. Das UFO-Festival würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen und Clark fragte sich, ob er hier vielleicht auch etwas entdecken würde, was mit seiner Vergangenheit in Zusammenhang stehen könnte... nicht, dass er an diese Außerirdischen-Geschichten glaubte... aber man wusste ja nie so genau - schließlich musste ja auch er irgendwoher stammen.

\"Sieh´ Dir das nur mal an!\", sagte Clark und zeigte auf eine Gruppe Mädchen, die als Space-Mutanten verkleidet war.

Lex grinste und zeigte auf ein Gebäude. \"Da, ein UFO-Museum. Lust reinzugehen?\"

\"Klar!\", antwortete Clark und folgte ihm.

Als Clark die Treppen in den alten Bunker hinunterstieg, hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... er blickte sich um und entdeckte einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der ihn anstarrte. Als dieser bemerkte, dass Clark ihn entdeckt hatte, schaute er schnell weg.

\"Clark, alles okay?\", fragte Lex.

\"Ja.\", antwortete Clark und folgte Lex weiter ins Museum hinein.

"Schon verrückt, für was die Leute Geld ausgeben.\", sagte Lex als sie an einer kleinen Souvenirecke im UFO-Museum vorbei kamen. Es gab Postkarten, aufblasbare Aliens, T-Shirts, Poster, Tassen und sogar schwarz-weiß-Fotos von UFOs, die angeblich aus geheimen Regierungskreisen stammten und die für horrente Summen verhökert wurden.

Clark nickte und nahm eine Tasse in die Hand, die wie ein Alienkopf geformt war.

\"Ob Chloe so etwas gefallen würde?\", dachte er laut nach.

\"Chloe? Bring´ Lana etwas mit!\", antwortete Lex und blickte Clark herausfordernd an.

\"Lex...\", begann dieser und verdrehte die Augen.

\"Nur ein Tipp.\", antwortete Lex grinsend, \"Und wenn Du ihr was kaufst, dann sicherlich keine Alien-Kopf-Tasse, okay?\"

\"Okay.\", antwortete Clark lächelnd. \"Lass´ uns weitergehen.\"

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und plötzlich spürte Clark, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte.

\"Was ist los?\", fragte Lex.

\"Nichts.\", log Clark. Doch er spürte es... es fühlte sich an wie wenn Meteorstücke in der Nähe waren. Doch hier, in Roswell? Er blickte sich um, während er langsam einige Schritte zurückwich.

Dann sah er es. In einem Schaukasten lagen einige der grünen Kristalle. Darüber hing ein Schild auf dem zu lesen war: \"Smallville-Meteore, der Beweis für außerirdisches Leben?\"

Im Schaukasten hingen noch einige Seiten mit Erklärungen, die Clark aufgrund der Entfernung aber nicht entziffern konnte.

\"Geht es wieder?\", fragte Lex und Clark bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seinen Arm ergriffen hatte und ihn stützte.

Er nickte. Jetzt, da er sich wieder etwas weiter von den Meteoren entfernt hatte, ging es ihm wieder gut.

\"Ich glaube, ich vertrage die Hitze nicht so ganz.\", antwortete er.

\"Sollen wir etwas trinken gehen? Das müsste Deinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung bringen.\", schlug Lex vor.

Clark nickte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich heraus aus diesem Museum, diesem alten Bunker.

Beim Hinausgehen stand der dunkelhaarige Junge, der ihn beim Hereinkommen so offensichtlich angestarrt hatte, am Ausgang und verteilte Flugblätter. Als sich Lex und Clark ihm näherten, blickte er erneut auf.

\"Ein Informationsblatt bezüglich der Veranstaltungen während des Festivals?\", fragte er sie.

\"Gern.\", antwortete Lex und nahm ihm eines aus der Hand. Auch Clark griff nach einem Blatt und für einen Moment berührte seine Hand die des Jungen...

Max Evans mochte das UFO-Festival nicht besonders. Zum einen bedeutete es viele unbezahlte Überstunden für ihn, zum anderen musste er ziemlich häufig Alienkostüme während des Festivals tragen und außerdem endete das Festival immer damit, dass die feiernde Menge es besonders aufregend fand, ein Plastikufo auf dem Abschlussfest abstürzen und in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Jedes Mal kamen in ihm die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle auf, wenn er dieses Szenario beobachtete.

Heute verteilte er Flugblätter im UFO-Museum und stand als Berater zur Verfügung. Wenigstens war er dieses Mal dem Kostüm entgangen...

Bislang war nichts besonderes an diesem ersten Tag des Festivals geschehen. Doch als diese beiden Jungs das Museum betreten hatten, hatte Max sofort gespürt, dass an den beiden etwas anders war. Besonders stark war dieses Gefühl bei dem Jungen mit den braunen Haaren... Und jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit, etwas herauszufinden.

Er drückte beiden ein Flugblatt in die Hand. Als er die Hand des zweiten Jungen berührte, sah er sofort Bilder vor sich. Sie schossen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vorbei - Feuer, Gesteinsbrocken, grüne Kristalle, eine Art Raumkapsel...

Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und versuchte zu verbergen, dass er gerade eine der stärksten Visionen gehabt hatte, die er jemals erlebt hatte.

\"Danke.\", sagte der Junge und folgte dem kahlköpfigen nach draußen. Er hatte also nichts bemerkt...

\"Wir müssen ihn finden.\", sagte Max aufgeregt. Er war sofort nach seiner Schicht im UFO-Museum ins Crashdown gegangen und hatte dort seine Freunde vorgefunden.

\"Was glaubst Du, was er ist?\", fragte Michael. \"Ein Skin?\"

\"Nein,\", antwortete Max. \"das kann nicht sein. Er ist etwas anderes...\"

\"Und wo sollen wir suchen?\", fragte Maria. \"Jetzt sind doch tausende Menschen wegen des Festivals hier!\"

\"Er hat einen anderen Jungen dabei, einen glatzköpfigen. Nicht zu übersehen... wir finden sie schon.\"

\"Und was willst Du dann tun? Ihn einfach fragen, woher er kommt?\", fragte Isabel.

Max zögerte. \"Ich weiß es nicht... aber vielleicht ist er ja auch... von unserem Planeten?\"

\"Max, so langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um Dich... von unserem Planeten. Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist.\", sagte Michael leise.

\"Und warum? Warum ist das nicht möglich? Wir wissen gar nichts über unser Zuhause.\"

\"Naja, zumindest nicht viel.\", schaltete sich nun auch Liz in das Gespräch ein.

\"Maxwell, ich glaube Dir, dass Du eine Vision hattest als Du den Kerl berührt hast. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur ein Fanatiker, der sein ganzes Leben lang schon von UFOs träumt und Du hast deshalb hast Du diese Bilder gesehen.\", sinnierte Michael.

Max warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. \"Du weißt, dass das Quatsch ist.\"

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich seinem Eisshake.

\"Also, gehen wir der Sache auf den Grund?\", bohrte Max weiter.

\"Ich dachte, wir wollten jetzt endlich mal etwas Ruhe in unser Leben einkehren lassen.\", sagte Isabel.

Maria kicherte. \"Schön wär´s.\"

\"Ich bin dafür, dass wir die zwei unter die Lupe nehmen.\", sagte Kyle und alle blickten ihn verwundert an. Er hatte bisher noch gar nichts gesagt, sondern nur interessiert zugehört.

\"Danke, Mann.\", rief Michael und blickte ihn finster an.

\"Nein, Max hat recht. Ihr dürft euch solche Chancen nicht entgehen lassen und eure Augen verschließen.\"

\"Sagt das Buddah in irgend einem Zitat?\", fragte Maria.

Kyle verdrehte genervt die Augen.

\"Also, stimmen wir ab?\", fragte Max.

\"Na schön.\", sagte Michael.

\"Wer ist dafür, dass wir die beiden suchen?\"

Kyle, Maria, Liz und Max hoben die Hand.

\"Michael, Isabel, ihr seid überstimmt.\", sagte Max.

Nachdem Lex und Clark in einem kleinen Lokal etwas getrunken und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, wagten sie sich wieder ins Getümmel.

\"Ganz schön was los hier.\", murmelte Clark.

\"Wenn Du mich fragst, ist es hier auch nicht anders als auf dem Jahrmarkt in Smallville.\"

\"Wieso?\", fragte Clark.

\"Dorthin kommen auch tausende Leute nur um sich die Meteor-Ausstellung anzusehen.\"

\"Jaaaa...\", begann Clark. \"Aber das hier ist R o s w e l l.\"

Lex grinste. \"Glaubst Du an Außerirdische, Clark?\"

Er wich seinem Blick aus und suchte nach der passenden Antwort.

\"Irgendwie schon, denn wir können nicht die einzigen intelligenten Lebewesen im ganzen Universum sein.\"

Lex nickte. \"Standardantwort.\"

\"Ich hab´ darüber eben noch nie sehr viel nachgedacht!\", log Clark.

\"Komm´ wir sollten uns mal den Laden da drüben ansehen.\", schlug Lex vor und sie gingen zu einem kleinen Souvenirladen.

Als sie ihn wieder verließen (Clark hatte nun doch eine von den \"Alien-Kopf-Tassen\" für Chloe gekauft), war auf der Straße etwas weniger los als zuvor.

\"Die gehen wohl alle zum Festplatz.\", sagte Clark.

\"Wir sollten da erst morgen hingehen.\", schlug Lex vor. \"Dann findet der große \"UFO-Absturz\" statt.\" Er zeigte auf ein Plakat, das im Schaufenster des Ladens hing.

Clark runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete das Poster. Die Fensterscheibe reflektierte die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite und durch Zufall bemerkte Clark, dass ein blondes Mädchen zuerst herübersah, und dann aufgeregt einen Jungen dazuholte.

\"Ich glaube, wir werden beobachtet.\", sagte Clark zu Lex.

\"Wie bitte?\", fragte Lex und drehte sich um. Clark tat das Gleiche.

Das Mädchen und der Junge liefen schnell um die nächste Ecke.

\"Hast Du die beiden gesehen?\"

\"Das Päärchen?\"

Clark nickte. \"Komm´, ich will rausfinden, warum die uns gefolgt sind.\"

\"Clark.\", sagte Lex. \"Vielleicht haben sie sich nur über mich und meine Glatze lustig gemacht. Lass´ uns zurück ins Hotel gehen und uns überlegen, was wir heute Abend machen, okay?\"

Clark seufzte.

\"Okay.\", antwortete er, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch erfahren würde, warum die beiden ihn und Lex beobachtet hatten...\"

\"Wir haben sie gefunden!\", informierte Maria Liz per Handy.

\"Und wo gehen sie hin?\", fragte diese.

\"Sie haben uns entdeckt, aber sie kommen gleich am Crashdown vorbei. Schick´ Max oder Kyle hinterher, okay? Michael und ich werden dann später nachkommen.\"

\"Alles klar.\", antwortete Liz und Maria legte auf.

Michael blickte sie finster an.

\"Was ist los, Mikey-Boy?\", fragte Maria.

\"Ich denke, dass die ganze Aktion Schwachsinn ist.\", antwortete er.

\"Michael, jetzt warte doch erst mal ab.\"

\"Max hat überreagiert. Und... irgendwie will ich gar nicht wissen, wer der Kerl ist. Ich hab´ genug von dem Mist.\"

Maria gab ihm einen Kuss und strich ihm einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. \"Wir werden vorsichtig sein. Nach dieser wird es keine neuen Alien-Verfolgungs-Geschichten mehr geben, das verspreche ich Dir.\"

\"Was, wenn er ein Skin ist? Wir wissen nicht, wie viele von denen noch da draußen sind.\"

\"Er ist kein Skin, Du wirst schon sehen.\"

Michael seufzte.

\"In das Lokal da drüben könnten wir morgen Mittag mal gehen.\", sagte Clark.

\"Das ´Crashdown´? Klar, wir mischen uns so richtig unter die Touristen. Danach treffe ich mich mit den Geschäftsleuten meines Vaters. Und abends können wir zum \"UFO-Absturz\" gehen.\", antwortete Lex.

\"Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Hotel?\"

\"Zwei Querstraßen.\", antwortete Lex und blieb plötzlich stehen.

\"Was ist los?\"

\"Wir werden schon wieder beobachtet.\", antwortete er. \"Siehst Du den Jungen da drüben? Und da drüben ist der aus dem UFO-Museum.\"

Clark erblickte Max und ging schnurstraks auf ihn zu, bevor Lex ihn aufhalten konnte.

\"Was soll das Ganze?\", fragte er.

Max wich nicht zurück, sondern hielt Clarks wütendem Blick stand.

\"Wir wollten nur mit euch reden.\", antwortete Max ruhig.

\"Und darum verfolgt ihr uns schon den ganzen Tag?\"

Lex hatte nun ebenfalls Max erreicht und auch Kyle kam dazu.

\"Was wird hier gespielt?\", fragte Lex.

\"Ich weiß, dass Du nicht von hier bist.\", sagte Max.

Clark schüttelte geschockt den Kopf und lachte.

\"Das ist ja lächerlich.\"

\"Ich weiß, was für Fähigkeiten Du hast.\", sprach Max ruhig weiter.

Clark nahm Lex´ Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

\"Lass´ uns gehen.\", sagte er.

\"Warte, Clark!\", rief Lex und blieb stehen. \"Wovon redet er?\"

\"Wir gehen.\", antwortete Clark bestimmt.

Lex wand sich aus Clarks Griff. \"Es stimmt was er sagt, oder?\"

\"Das sind Spinner, Lex. Lass´ uns ins Hotel gehen.\", antwortete Clark und er versuchte, locker zu klingen.

Max ging den beiden nach und sagte leise zu Clark: \"Wenn Du reden willst, dann komm´ morgen Nachmittag ins Crashdown. Frag´ die Kellnerin nach Max.\"

Clark blickte ihn wütend an. \"Du hast keine Ahnung, was Du gerade angerichtet hast.\"

Lex konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden sagten, doch er wollte unbedingt wissen, wovon dieser Junge redete. Lex vermutete schon lange, dass Clark etwas verheimlichte. Und wusste er die Antwort?

\"Können wir gehen?\", fragte Clark.

\"Wovon hat der Kerl geredet?\"

\"Das war ein Sci-Fi-Freak, der wollte sich nur einen Scherz mit Touristen erlauben.\", antwortete Clark.

Lex nickte, glaubte ihm aber kein Wort...

"Also, Clark, wirst Du mir nun erzählen, was der Kerl von Dir wollte?\", fragte Lex noch einmal nach, als sie am Hotel angekommen waren. Clark war nach Lex´ Ansicht erstaunlich still gewesen.

\"Das habe ich Dir doch schon gesagt, das war einer dieser Verrückten.\"

Lex schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stehen.

\"Warum beschäftigt es Dich dann so, was er gesagt hat?\"

Clark blickte ihn unsicher an und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

\"Du weißt, dass Du mit mir darüber reden kannst.\", sagte Lex. \"Also, was meinte er mit \"Fähigkeiten\", die Du angeblich hast?\"

\"Ich habe keine \"Fähigkeiten\".\", gab Clark genervt zurück. \"Ich habe mich nur darüber geärgert, dass die sich einen Scherz mit uns erlaubt haben, das hat mich beschäftigt.\"

Lex drückte den Knopf für den Fahrstuhl und blickte Clark prüfend an. Er wusste, dass er log. Doch ihm war klar, dass er aus ihm nichts heraus bekommen würde. Sie stiegen beide in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den zweiten Stock.

\"Na schön, dann lassen wir uns davon nicht die Stimmung verderben. Treffen wir uns später zum Abendessen wieder?\", fragte Lex.

Clark nickte. \"Ich hole Dich gegen 6.00 Uhr ab.\"

\"6.00 Uhr\", dachte Lex und blickte auf seine Uhr. Gut, das waren zwei Stunden. Die musste er nutzen. Er wartete, bis Clark in sein Zimmer gegangen war und die Tür verschlossen hatte.

Lex fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder nach unten, in die Hotelhalle und ging weiter, nach draußen. Dann schlug er den Weg in Richtung UFO-Museum ein...

\"Max, ich glaube Du hast einen Fehler gemacht.\", sagte Isabel.

Alle hatten sich nach und nach in Michaels Wohnung eingefunden.

\"Er wird kommen.\", sagte Max überzeugt.

\"Aber sein Begleiter weiß scheinbar von nichts, Du hast ihn vielleicht in eine schwierige Situation gebracht.\", seufzte Liz.

\"Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass wir es lassen sollen!\", presste Michael wütend hervor.

Maria stand auf und ging nachdenklich im Raum auf und ab. \"Vielleicht könnte Isabel heute Nacht traumwandeln? Dann könnten wir mehr herausfinden.\"

\"Ich... ich habe kein Foto und ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie der Junge aussieht.\", antwortete Isabel.

\"Wir warten bis morgen.\", sagte Max, \"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auftauchen wird.\"

Lex betrat das UFO-Museum, das trotz der unglaublichen Hitze, die hier drinnen herrschte, immer noch gut besucht war. Er ging an den Informationsschalter.

\"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wo finde ich hier den Geschäftsführer?\", fragte er.

\"Der ist in der Alien-Autopsy-Abteilung, bei der Filmvorführung.\", antwortete der Junge, der dort gerade arbeitete.

\"Danke.\"

Lex folgte den Besuchermengen bis zu der erwähnten Abteilung und entdeckte einen schlaksigen Mann mit krausen Haaren, der neben einem Filmprojektor stand und dem Film gelangweilt zusah, den er für vereinzelte Zuschauer abspielte.

\"Guten Tag.\", sagte Lex und stellte sich neben ihn.

\"Guten Tag.\", antwortete der Geschäftsführer. \"Möchten Sie sich nicht auch setzen und den Film ansehen?\"

\"Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Mister...\"

\"Brody Davis.\"

\"Mister Davis, ich bin Lex Luthor. Ich war heute Vormittag bereits hier und ein Mitarbeiter von Ihnen hat mich angesprochen. Ich würde mich gerne noch einmal mit ihm treffen, vielleicht könnten Sie mir sagen, wer heute Morgen Schicht hatte?\"

Brody schüttelte den Kopf. \"Tut mir leid, Mister Luthor... aber ich gebe keine persönlichen Daten meiner Mitarbeiter heraus.\"

Lex blickte sich um und sagte dann: \"Ich bin sicher, dass dieses Etablissement Unmengen an Geld verschlingt, nicht wahr?\"

Brody blickte ihn misstrauisch an. \"Versuchen Sie mich etwa zu bestechen?\"

Lex lächelte. \"Ich würde es eher als kleine Unterstützung für Ihre Projekte bezeichnen. Zufällig bin ich Leiter einer Fabrik in Smallville und ich könnte mir vorstellen, Ihnen unter die Arme zu greifen, da mein Vater beabsichtigt, auch hier einen Firmenstandort zu errichten.\"

Brodys Augen blitzten auf als der das Wort \"Smallville\" hörte und Lex wusste, dass er bereits gewonnen hatte.

\"Sie kommen aus Smallville? Ah, jetzt weiß ich auch, woher ich ihren Namen kenne!\", sagte Brody. \"Luthor Corp, richtig?\"

Lex nickte gelassen. \"Ich brauche lediglich den Namen Ihres Mitarbeiters, Mister Davis, und ich sorge dafür, dass Sie für die nächsten Monate keine finanziellen Sorgen mehr haben...\"

Brody lächelte.

\"Ich brauche Ihr Geld nicht, Mister Luthor. Viel mehr interessiert mich aber, warum Sie unbedingt den Namen meines Mitarbeiters wissen wollen.\"

Lex wartete einen Moment mit der Antwort. Den Namen des Jungen zu erfahren, würde also doch eine Herausforderung werden... schön, er liebte Herausforderungen.

\"Es geht um etwas, das er mir gesagt hat.\"

\"Und das wäre?\", fragte Brody.

Nun lächelte Lex. \"Inwieweit werden Sie mir entgegen kommen?\"

\"Ich kann Ihnen sagen, wann seine nächste Schicht beginnt.\", antwortete Brody.

\"Das würde mir genügen.\"

\"Also?\", fragte Brody.

\"Ich bin mit jemandem hier. Wie Sie wissen, stamme ich zwar nicht aus Smallville, aber der Meteorschauer hat die Menschen dort verändert.\"

\"Ich bin der gleichen Ansicht.\", sagte Brody. \"Haben Sie meine Sammlung der Meteorfragmente schon gesehen?\"

Lex blickte ihn überrascht an. \"Nein.\"

\"Dann folgen Sie mir.\"

Brody führte ihn zu der Sektion, wo die grünen Meteorstücke ausgestellt waren. Lex blickte sich um. Nur wenige Meter von hier hatten er und Clark ihren Rundgang durch das UFO-Museum gestoppt und waren nach draußen gegangen...

\"Sie wollten mir noch mehr erzählen.\", sagte Brody.

\"Sie gefallen mir, Mister Davis.\", antwortete Lex. \"Ich weiß Beharrlichkeit zu schätzen. Ein Freund von mir scheint sich auch aufgrund der Meteore verändert zu haben. Ich habe keine Beweise, aber ich vermute es. Und ich glaube, dass Ihr Mitarbeiter das gefühlt hat.\"

Brody lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. \"Und warum vermuten Sie das?\"

\"Er sagte, dass er von seinen Fähigkeiten wüsste.\"

\"Fähigkeiten? Aha... nun, wenn Sie etwas heraus finden, würde es mich freuen, wenn Sie es mir mitteilen würden. Für meine kleine Berichtesammlung hier.\"

Er zeigte auf die verschiedenen Berichte über Smallville, die er gesammelt und hier ausgestellt hatte.

\"Vielleicht.\", antwortete Lex. \"Und nun zu Ihrem Teil der Abmachung. Ich suche einen dunkelhaarigen, großen Jungen. Etwas jünger als ich.\"

\"Er wird morgen Vormittag wieder hier sein.\", antwortete Brody.

\"Danke.\", sagte Lex und drehte sich um.

\"Mister Luthor?\", rief Brody ihm hinterher. \"Wenn es wahr ist, was Sie mir soeben erzählten...\"

Lex drehte sich wieder zu Brody um.

\"... wenn mein Mitarbeiter es \"fühlen\" kann, dann sollte er doch aber auch herausfinden können, was mit Ihnen passiert ist, oder?\"

Lex schluckte. Fast niemand kannte die Geschichte, wie er damals auf dem Feld während des Meteorschauers seine Haare verlor...

\"Woher wissen Sie das?\"

\"Ich sagte Ihnen das jetzt nur, weil es Sie persönlich betrifft... zuerst erinnerte ich mich nicht daran, doch ich denke, Sie sollten es wissen.\"

\"Was?\"

\"Ich forsche schon mein ganzes Leben lang über ungeklärte Phänomene, Mister Luthor. Und nicht alle Krankenhausakten bleiben wirklich unter Verschluss, wenn Sie verstehen. Die Regierung hat natürlich auch großes Interesse an dem Meteorschauer gezeigt.\"

\"Sie meinen, die Regierung erforscht ebenfalls die Wirkung der Kristalle?\", fragte Lex, der überrascht war, dass Brody Davis scheinbar nicht nur ein verrückter Alien-Fanatiker war, der hier sein Mekka aufgebaut hatte.

Brody nickte. \"Alle Krankenfälle die an dem Tag des Meteorschauers gemeldet wurden, befinden sich in geheimen Akten des FBI. Auch Ihre. Und ich habe es geschafft darauf zuzugreifen...\"

Lex nickte nachdenklich... Er war blass geworden. Doch gleichzeitig entflammte eine Neugierde in ihm, wie er sie nur selten zuvor gefühlt hatte.

\"Was müsste ich tun, um einmal Ihren Computer benutzen zu dürfen?\"

\"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie das für sich behalten würden.\"

Lex nickte erneut. \"Selbstverständlich.\"

\"Folgen Sie mir.\", sagte Brody.

Einige Zeit später saß Lex noch immer mit pochendem Herzen vor dem Computerbildschirm. Brody Davis blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

\"Was denken Sie jetzt?\", fragte dieser.

Lex schluckte und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

\"Ich denke, dass ich ein Wörtchen mit meinem Vater zu wechseln habe.\", antwortete er.

\"Das kann ich gut verstehen.\", sagte Brody. \"Ich muss nun wieder nach draußen, der Film dürfte inzwischen zu Ende sein. Folgen Sie mir bitte.\"

Lex folgte Brody aus dessen Archiv nach draußen, zurück ins Museum.

\"Ich muss Sie nochmals bitte, meinen Namen niemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen, Mister Luthor.\"

\"Selbstverständlich.\", antwortete Lex geistesabwesend und schüttelte Brodys Hand. \"Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden was Ihren Mitarbeiter betrifft.\"

\"Danke.\", antwortete Brody und wandte sich um.

Lex blieb noch einen Moment stehen und dachte nach, was er nun tun würde. Was er soeben gelesen hatte, würde sein Leben verändern... er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm gegenüber nie Gefühle gezeigt hatte, ihn wahrscheinlich tief im Innern als Konkurrenten ansah, doch dass er etwas wie das tun würde, das hätte er nie von ihm gedacht. Er war doch sein Vater...

Lex seufzte und bemerkte, dass ihm Tränen in den Augen standen.

\"Nein!\", dachte er. \"Dieser Mistkerl wird mich nicht dazu bringen, dass ich mich so fühle!\"

Wütend ging er dem Ausgang des UFO-Museums entgegen. Er passierte erneut den Schaukasten mit den Meteoren und blieb davor stehen. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die verschiedenen Berichte schweifen, bis er an einem hängen blieb:

\"Regierung demetiert eine Auswirkung des Meteorschauers auf die Bevölkerung\"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging näher heran, um auch noch den Rest des Zeitungsberichts zu lesen.

\"Colin Parkins, der Sprecher des FBI gab gestern bekannt, dass die Untersuchungen an dem Meteorgestein, das vergangenen Monat in Smallville niederging, keine schädigende Wirkung auf die Umwelt im betroffenen Gebiet habe. Im Gestein befänden sich keinerlei Bakterien oder Keime, weder ginge eine Strahlung davon aus.

Der Meteorschauer, der mehrere Opfer zur Folge hatte, darunter die Eltern der kleinen, 3-jährigen Lana (lt. Bericht der \"TIMES\", anm. d. Red.), überraschte die idyllische Gemeinde an einem sonnigen Tag...\"

Lex hörte auf zu lesen, das Gesülze des restlichen Berichts konnte er sich sparen. Viel wichtiger war, dass er nun wusste, welcher Agent die Ermittlungen damals geleitet hatte: Colin Parkins.

\"Du bist auffallend still.\", sagte Clark beim Abendessen.

Er hatte Lex wie besprochen um 18.00 Uhr abgeholt und sie waren ins Hotelrestaurant gegangen.

\"Ich bin nur müde, Clark.\", antwortete Lex.

\"Es ist noch nicht mal Sieben. Ist irgend etwas passiert?\"

Lex blickte angestrengt sein Wasserglas an und überlegte, wie er es vermeiden könnte, Clark etwas von seiner Entdeckung zu erzählen.

\"Du bist nochmal weg gewesen, stimmts?\", bohrte Clark weiter.

\"Beschattest Du mich, Clark?\", antwortete Lex mit einer Gegenfrage und blickte seinem Freund direkt in die Augen.

Clark blinzelte und wich Lex´ Blick aus.

\"Nein. Ich habe nur gehört, dass Du noch einmal nach unten gegangen bist. Ich dachte, Du willst vielleicht an die Bar...\"

\"Hälst Du mich für einen Alkoholiker oder was?\", fragte Lex frustriert und fühlte, wie er langsam wütend wurde.

\"Natürlich nicht, ich will nur wissen, warum mein Freund so verdammt schlecht aussieht, Lex.\", sagte Clark mit Nachdruck.

\"Mir geht es gut!\", antwortete Lex etwas zu laut, so dass andere Gäste sich zu den beiden umdrehten.

\"Tut mir leid, Clark. Ich... ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück, okay?\", sagte Lex und stand auf. Er zog einige Geldscheine aus seiner Hosentasche und legte sie auf den Tisch, ohne darauf zu achten, wie viel Geld es war. Dann verließ er schnell das Restaurant.

Clark blickte ihm verwundert hinterher. Er wusste, dass Lex noch einmal das Hotel verlassen hatte, er hatte es gehört, und ihn dann mit seinem Röntgenblick in den Lift zurück gehen sehen.

Er seufzte und nahm die Geldscheine, die Lex hatte liegen lassen. Es waren sechs 100-Dollar-Scheine. Schnell nahm er fünf davon wieder vom Tisch und stand ebenfalls auf. Er würde sich nicht einfach so abspeisen lassen.

Er verließ das Restaurant und ging zu den Aufzügen. Er fuhr nach oben und lief geradewegs auf Lex´ Zimmer zu.

Dann klopfte er.

\"Geh weg, Clark.\", antwortete Lex von drinnen.

\"Ich will doch nur mit Dir reden und Dir Dein Restgeld wiederbringen.\"

\"Du kannst es behalten, und jetzt lass´ mich in Ruhe, okay? Ich hatte einen verdammt miesen Tag.\"

\"Ach ja?\", rief Clark hausfordernd. \"Mit mir den Tag zu verbringen ist also so schlimm für Dich? Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass wir Spass hätten!\"

Es kam einige Zeit keine Antwort.

\"Ich warte immer noch.\", rief Clark.

Lex öffnete schwungvoll und genervt die Tür. \"Komm´ schon rein, bevor Du alle Leute auf dem gesamten Stockwerk unterhälst!\"

Clark setzte sich auf die Couch, die in Lex´ Zimmer stand und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

\"Was?\", fragte Lex.

\"Was ist passiert?\"

\"Ich bin wütend auf meinen Vater.\", antwortete Lex.

\"Hat er angerufen?\"

\"Nein.\", antwortete Lex und seufzte.

\"Hör´ zu, Du siehst wirklich fertig aus, Lex. Ich finde, Du solltest darüber reden. Was kann so schlimm sein?\"

\"Es... es geht um den Meteorschauer.\", antwortete Lex widerwillig.

Clark merkte, wie sich sein Körper unweigerlich versteifte. \"Du meinst, um den Tag... als Du Deine Haare verloren hast?\"

Lex nickte. \"Mein Vater und ich waren auf dem Gelände der Miller Ranch, da, wo jetzt die Fabrik steht.\"

\"Ich weiß. Dein Dad hat den Millers ein kleines Vermögen gezahlt, damit er das Gelände bekommt.\"

\"Ich bin damals auf das Maisfeld gelaufen... und dann ging einer der Meteore direkt vor mir runter.\"

\"Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein.\", sagte Clark mitfühlend.

\"Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern was danach geschah. Ich weiß nur, dass ich im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht bin. Mein Asthma war weg - aber leider auch meine Haare.\"

\"Du hattest Asthma?\", fragte Clark. \"Ich dachte, Du wärst nie krank gewesen.\"

\"Nicht, nachdem das passiert war.\", antwortete Lex. \"Davor war ich ganz anders, man könnte sagen, ein anderer Mensch.\"

\"Glaubst Du, dass Dich der Schock verändert hat?\"

\"Nein. Ich dachte, es sei etwas in den Meteoren. Etwas, das meinen Körper verändert hat. Letztes Jahr erfuhr ich dann, dass ich ungewöhnlich viele weiße Blutkörperchen habe.\"

\"Aber Du bist trotzdem nicht krank.\", sagte Clark.

\"Nein. Heute habe ich dann erfahren, dass mein Vater Nachforschungen betrieben hat.\"

\"Wie meinst Du das?\", fragte Clark.

\"Das FBI hat alle Fälle, die an dem Tag des Meteorschauers im Krankenhaus ankamen, oder kurz danach, überprüft. Mein Vater, dieser Mistkerl, hat ihnen meine Untersuchungsergebnisse überlassen und mich auf Jahre hinweg weiter überwachen lassen. Ich war ein Versuchskaninchen für die!\"

\"Und woher weißt Du das?\", fragte Clark.

\"Das ist doch unwichtig! Wichtig ist, dass mein Hausarzt, Doktor Olsen, ein FBI-Arzt war und mein Vater mich alle 2 Monate dorthin schickte - und ich hatte diesen Mann auch noch gemocht. Es war ganz normal für mich, ständig dorthin zu gehen, verstehst Du? Doch nun weiß ich, dass ich nicht mehr war als ein Forschungsprojekt.\"

Clark nickte und überlegte, ob er seine nächste Frage stellen sollte oder lieber nicht.

\"Und was haben sie herausgefunden?\", entschied er dann doch zu fragen.

\"Dass sich in meinem Blut die gleiche Substanz befand, die sich auch in den grünen Kristallen findet.\"

Clarks Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren - Lex´ Körper enthielt Spuren der grünen Kristalle? Aber warum konnte er ihn dann anfassen, ohne etwas von deren Wirkung zu spüren?

\"Doch als ich 14 wurde, verschwanden sie aus meinem System.\", fuhr Lex fort. \"Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Doktor Olsen damals so plötzlich die Stellung wechseln musste.\"

\"Du warst unwichtig für sie geworden.\", sagte Clark und Lex nickte.

\"Mein Vater hat von denen ganz schöne Summen kassiert. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er immer nur ans Geld denkt! Ich bin sein Sohn!\"

\"Vielleicht wollte er auch nur wissen, was mit Dir los ist.\", versuchte Clark ihn zu beruhigen.

Lex schüttelte den Kopf. \"Nein... in seinen Augen bin ich nur...\"

Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern seufzte und stand auf. \"Das wird er mir büßen.\"

\"Was hast Du vor?\", fragte Clark. Plötzlich war in Lex´ Augen eine ganz neue Art der Entschlossenheit zu erkennen.

\"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen.\", antwortete Lex kalt und wechselte das Thema: \"Morgen treffe ich mich mit den Geschäftsparntern meines Vaters. Was wirst Du in der Zwischenzeit tun?\"

\"Ach, ich werde mich in der Stadt etwas herumtreiben.\", log Clark. In Wirklichkeit hatte er schon lange beschlossen, sich mit Max im Crashdown zu treffen. Er musste wissen, was er über ihn herausgefunden hatte - falls er wirklich etwas wusste.

Lex nickte. \"Dann sollten wir jetzt schlafen gehen.\"

Clark verließ Lex´ Zimmer und ging auf sein eigenes. Doch Einschlafen konnte er noch lange nicht...

Am nächsten Tag verließ Lex nach dem Mittagessen das Hotel um den Termin für seinen Vater wahrzunehmen. Er war den ganzen morgen über sehr ruhig gewesen und hatte über das Thema, über das Clark und er den Abend zuvor gesprochen hatten, nicht mehr sprechen wollen.

Clark hingegen machte sich Sorgen über Lex. Er wusste, dass sein Freund leicht zu reizen war und befürchtete, dass er sich gegen seinen Vater auflehnen und daran scheitern würde.

Clark war auf dem Weg zum Crashdown. Dem Café, in dem er Max treffen sollte. Er war immer noch wütend auf den Jungen - er hatte Lex´ Vermutungen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, noch bekräftigt. Doch andererseits wollte er herausfinden, was hinter alldem steckte.

Er betrat das gut besuchte Lokal und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch. Die Kellnerin, ein hübsches, dunkelhaariges Mädchen das Clark sofort an Lana erinnerte, näherte sich seinem Tisch. Auf ihrem Namensschild sah er, dass sie \"Liz\" hieß.

\"Willkommen im Crashdown.\", sagte sie, während sie ihm die Karte hinlegte. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte: \"Bist Du gekommen um Max zu treffen?\"

Clark schaute sie verwundert an. Sie wusste also auch, was hier vorging? Er nickte.

\"Er ist bereits hier. Ich hole ihn, einen Moment.\", antwortete sie. \"Soll ich Dir etwas zu trinken bringen?\"

Clarks Kehle fühlte sich trocken an und er bestellte ein Glas Mineralwasser.

Einen Moment später öffnete sich eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Cafés und Max kam auf ihn zu.

Er setzte sich Clark gegenüber, ohne etwas zu sagen.

\"Also, was geht hier vor?\", fragte Clark.

\"Hör´ zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich gestern in eine schwierige Situation gebracht habe. Wir wussten nicht, dass Dein Freund keine Ahnung hat.\", sagte Max.

\"Dann erklär´ mir erst mal, wie es möglich ist, dass Du etwas von mir weißt.\"

\"Im UFO-Museum habe ich sofort gespürt, dass ihr beiden anders seid.\", begann Max.

\"Wir beide?\", fragte Clark verwundert. \"Wie meinst Du das?\"

\"Als ich Dir den Flyer übergab, hatte ich eine Art Vision... ich weiß, dass Du nicht von der Erde stammst.\"

Clark versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. \"Und wieso sollte ich Dir glauben? Ich bin ein vollkommen normaler Junge aus Kansas.\"

Max lächelte. \"Das habe ich auch immer gesagt. Ich bin ein vollkommen normaler Junge aus Roswell. Doch das ist nicht wahr. Ich stamme ebenfalls nicht von hier.\"

Clark starrte ihn an. Konnte es sein? War dieser Junge vielleicht von seinem Planeten? Konnte er von ihm etwas erfahren?

\"Na schön. Soll ich Dir erzählen, was ich gesehen habe?\", fragte Max, nachdem Clark wie zu Stein erstarrt keine Anstalten machte, ihn etwas zu fragen.

Clark nickte.

\"Dann sollten wir hier verschwinden und wohin gehen, wo uns niemand belauschen kann.\"

Max stand auf und ging wieder in den hinteren Teil des Cafés, durch eine Schwingtür.

Clark stand mit zitternden Knien auf und folgte ihm. Beim durchqueren des Cafés bemerkte er, dass Liz ihm hinterher sah. Und auch das Päärchen, das ihn und Lex auf der Straße beobachtet hatte, war anwesend. Das blonde Mädchen war ebenfalls eine Kellnerin und der Junge war der Koch des Restaurants.

Clark ging durch die Schwingtür und sah Max auf einer Couch sitzen.

\"Wissen die da draußen alle Bescheid?\", fragte Clark angespannt.

\"Du kannst ihnen vertrauen.\", antwortete Max.

\"Du weißt also alles über mich?\", fragte Clark.

\"Du bist mit einer Raumkapsel hier abgestürzt und besitzt übermenschliche Kräfte - ja, ich schätze, das fasst es passend zusammen, nicht wahr?\"

\"Und was willst Du nun tun?\"

\"Keine Sorge, wir werden Dich nicht verraten...\"

\"Wer seid ihr eigentlich?\"

\"Wie ich schon sagte, bin ich auch nicht von hier. Ich stamme von einem Planeten namens Antar.\"

\"Antar? Und glaubst Du, ich stamme auch von dort?\"

\"Nein.\", antwortete Max. \"Ganz sicher nicht.\"

Clarks Hoffnungen sanken und er blickte enttäuscht zu Boden.

\"Du hast gedacht, wir könnten Dir helfen, etwas über Dich herauszufinden, nicht wahr?\", sagte Max. \"Doch leider wissen wir selbst nur sehr wenig über unsere Heimatwelt. Vielleicht jedoch, stammst Du von einem anderen Planeten aus unserem Sonnensystem.\"

\"Es gibt dort mehrere bewohnte Planeten?\", fragte Clark.

Max nickte. \"Fünf. Ich werde Dir alles erklären. Willst Du Dich nicht setzen?\"

Clark nahm neben Max auf der Couch Platz. \"Hast Du auch übermenschliche Kräfte?\"

\"Ja. Meine Schwester, Michael, den Du draußen gesehen hast, und ich, wir haben alle verschiedene Fähigkeiten.\"

\"Warum erzählst Du mir das alles? Woher weißt Du, dass ich euch nicht verrate?\"

\"Weil ich in Deine Seele gesehen habe. Du wirst nichts sagen, denn Du hast genau wie wir Angst, dass man etwas über Dich herausfindet.\"

\"Ist das eine Deiner Fähigkeiten? In die Gedanken eines Menschen einzudringen?\"

\"So in etwa. Meine Schwester Isabel kann auch in Träumen auftauchen und wir können die Moleküle von Gegenständen verändern.\"

\"Was bedeutet das?\"

\"Ich zeige es Dir.\"

Max berührte die Couch und plötzlich verwandelte sich der Bezug von einem alten, braunkarierten, in einen blauen Velourstoff.

\"Wow!\", rief Clark und sprang erschrocken auf.

Max grinste. \"Keine Sorge. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Was anderes wäre es, wenn ich das Ding in Brand setzen würde, so wie Du!\"

\"Du weißt also wirklich alles über mich?\"

\"So ziemlich.\"

\"Hör´ zu. Lex darf davon nichts erfahren. Er weiß nichts über meine Fähigkeiten und ich will es auch dabei belassen.\"

\"Unsere Freunde wissen Bescheid und es hat nichts geschadet.\", sagte Max.

\"Ja - das mag´ ja sein. Aber Du kennst Lex nicht.\"

\"Okay. Wir werden vorsichtiger sein.\"

\"Wo ist Lex jetzt?\", fragte Michael nach einer Weile. Alle hatten sich nach und nach im Hinterraum des Crashdown versammelt, nachdem sie ihre Schicht beendet hatten. Nun befanden sich Max, Michael, Liz, Maria und Isabel hier und alle hatten sich neugierig um Clark geschart. Clark hingegen, hatte sehr vieles von den dreien, Liz und Maria erfahren. Zum Beispiel, dass sich auf der Erde noch andere Aliens befanden, die Skins. Doch niemand wusste, ob sie wirklich noch am leben waren.

\"Er trifft sich mit Geschäftspartnern seines Vaters.\", antwortete Clark.

\"Wann musst Du zurück, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft?\", fragte Isabel.

\"So gegen fünf. Ihr dürft mich nicht falsch verstehen, ich will Lex gegenüber offen sein. Aber er kann sich in Dinge wirklich hineinsteigern. Wenn er von meinen Fähigkeiten wüsste, würde das alles verändern.\"

\"Ich weiß was Du meinst.\", sagte Max. \"Wir haben unsere Identität auch lange geheim gehalten. Es ist immer ein Risiko, es jemandem zu sagen.\"

Maria setzte sich neben Clark auf die Couch und starrte ihn an.

\"Was ist?\", fragte Clark und wurde rot.

\"Ich frage mich gerade, ob Du spürst, wenn Dich jemand berührt.\"

Michael warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu der sagte: ´Bist Du jetzt völlig durchgedreht?´

\"Wie meinst Du das?\", fragte Clark.

\"Naja, wenn Kugeln Dich nicht verletzen können, spürst Du es dann, wenn man dich anfasst oder küsst?\"

\"Maria, stehst Du auf den Kerl?\", rief Michael eifersüchtig.

\"Bleib´ ruhig, Spaceboy!\", antwortete Maria, stand auf und setzte sich auf Michaels Schoß. \"Ich liebe nur Dich! Versprochen!\"

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und legte beruhigend einen Arm um seine Schultern. Michael beruhigte sich langsam wieder, doch er blickte Clark weiterhin prüfend an.

\"Ich würde trotzdem gerne die Antwort hören.\", sagte Liz und grinste.

Clark räusperte sich. \"Ja. Natürlich fühle ich das.\"

Liz kicherte und nahm Max´ Hand.

\"Wann reist ihr ab?\", fragte Max.

\"Morgen früh, wenn Lex es sich nicht anders überlegt.\"

\"Du solltest nicht so nach seiner Pfeife tanzen.\", sagte Michael.

Clark ignorierte seine Bemerkung und stand auf. \"Denkt ihr, ihr könntet etwas über meine Herkunft herausfinden?\"

\"Vielleicht können wir Dich mal in Smallville besuchen und die grünen Kristalle unter die Lupe nehmen. Vielleicht hat jemand von uns eine Vision.\", schlug Isabel vor.

\"Die haben wir doch auch im Museum.\", antwortete Max. \"Das könnten wir gleich machen.\"

\"Ich muss zurück ins Hotel.\", sagte Clark. \"Aber wenn ihr etwas herausfindet, dann hinterlasst mir einfach eine Nachricht an der Rezeption. Ich werde dann heute Nacht hier vorbeikommen, okay?\"

\"Gut.\", antwortete Max. \"Wir melden uns bei Dir.\"

\"Zimmer Nummer 223. Bis dann.\"

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Clark ging zurück zum Hotel.

Zwei Stunden später wartete Clark immer noch darauf, dass Lex endlich von seinem Termin zurück kam.

Ungeduldig nahm er den Telefonhörer ab und wählte Lex´ Handy-Nr.

Es klingelte zwar, doch er nahm nicht ab.

Clark fragte sich, ob er mit den Partnern seines Vaters wohl noch etwas essen gegangen war und ihm nicht Bescheid geben konnte... aber das war nicht seine Art.

Eine weitere Stunde später hielt es Clark nicht mehr aus. Er hatte es noch mehrere Male auf Lex´ Handy versucht, doch es war vergebens. Er verließ sein Hotelzimmer und ging hinüber zu Lex´ Zimmertür. Er blickte sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm auch niemand zusah, und dann drückte er das Türschloß einfach nach innen und öffnete die Tür.

Er betrat das Zimmer und blickte sich um. Alles war aufgeräumt und Lex´ Laptop stand auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster.

Zuerst suchte Clark nach einem Terminkalender oder ähnlichem um zu erfahren, wo das Treffen mit den Geschäftsleuten hätte stattfinden sollen, doch nachdem er nichts finden konnte, schaltete er den Computer ein.

Ungeduldig wartete er, bis er hochgefahren war. Das Logo von \"LuthorCorp\" erschien und man forderte ihn auf, ein Passwort einzugeben.

\"Na toll.\", murmelte Clark.

Er versuchte etliche Kombinationen, doch er konnte nicht auf das System zugreifen.

Er seufzte und wandte sich um. Dann kam ihm eine Idee: Vielleicht konnte Max das System überlisten? Er musste ihn finden.

Schnell lief er aus dem Hotel, zum Crashdown. Niemand von den anderen hatte dort noch Schicht, doch er hoffte, von einer anderen Kellnerin eventuell zu erfahren, wo Max wohnte.

\"Keine Ahnung.\", antwortete das Mädchen.

\"Weißt Du vielleicht die Adresse von Liz, Maria oder Michael?\"

\"Bin ich hier die Auskunft?\", seufzte sie genervt.

\"Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig.\", versuchte Clark es weiter.

\"Liz wohnt in diesem Haus hier. Das Crashdown gehört ihren Eltern.\", antwortete das Mädchen dann endlich.

\"Danke!\", sagte Clark und lief um das Gebäude herum, zum Hintereingang. Eine Treppe führte zur Haustür hinauf.

Clark klingelte.

Er hatte Glück, und Liz öffnete die Tür. Verwundert über sein Auftauchen starrte sie ihn an.

\"Was machst Du hier, Clark?\", fragte sie.

\"Ich glaube, Lex ist in Schwierigkeiten.\", antwortete er.

\"Was ist passiert? Komm´ doch rein.\"

Er folgte Liz in die Wohnung. Sie gingen in Liz´ Zimmer, und dann hinaus auf eine Terasse, wo sich auch Max befand.

\"Clark, was ist los?\", fragte Max.

\"Lex ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Außerdem geht er nicht an sein Handy. Und er ist eigentlich immer pünktlich. Irgend etwas ist passiert.\"

\"Weißt Du, wo er hinwollte?\"

\"Nein.\", antwortete Clark. \"Aber in seinem Zimmer steht sein Laptop. Kannst Du Passwörter überlisten?\"

\"Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen.\", antwortete Max und somit machten sich die drei auf den Weg ins Hotel.

\"Geschafft.\", sagte Max und gab den Stuhl für Clark frei.

Clark blickte ihn bewundernd an. Max hatte einfach nur seine Hand auf die Tastatur gelegt, und schon hatte er das Passwort geknackt.

\"Danke.\", sagte er und setzte sich. Auf dem Desktop befanden sich verschiedene Ordner, hautpsächlich betrafen sie die Firma, doch dann entdeckte Clark einen \"Termine\"-Ordner. Schnell klickte er ihn an.

\"Da ist es!\", rief Liz und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den unteren Teil des Bildschirms.

\"14.00 Uhr, Treffen mit Luckas Corp., 58 Parker Road.\"

\"Das ist aber schon fast außerhalb der Stadt. Ob Lex wusste, in welche Gegend er da fährt?\", murmelte Max.

\"Warum?\"

\"Dort sind nur alte, verlassene Fabrikgebäude. Seit Jahren befindet sich da keine Firma mehr. Und von einer Luckas Corp. habe ich auch noch nie gehört.\"

\"Wir müssen sofort dahin.\", sagte Clark und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

\"Wo ist er hin?\", fragte Liz.

\"Superkräfte.\", antwortete Max. \"Los´, lass uns den Wagen, Isabel und Michael holen.\"

Lex blickte sich müde um. Er befand sich in einem abgedunkelten, kalten Raum.

Verwundert versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

Er war für das Treffen hier raus gefahren, in die Wüste. Die Gegend kam ihm etwas heruntergekommen vor, doch das hier war schließlich nicht Smallville.

Dann hatte er das Gebäude der Luckas Corp. betreten. Es war von allen umstehenden Gebäuden noch das best-erhaltene. Und da sein Vater plante, das Unternehmen aufzukaufen, hatte er sich nicht gewundert. Wahrscheinlich sein Vater weniger, um die Firma zu übernehmen, als er in einer Nacht in Metropolis ausgab, wenn er wirklich mal feiern wollte.

Im Innern der Firma hatten sich nur alte Maschinen befunden, doch im Büro empfingen ihn 5 gutgekleidete Herren.

Sie hatten sich hingesetzt und angefangen, über die Konditionen der Firmenübernahme zu sprechen - Lex hatte einen Kaffee getrunken und -

Lex seufzte und fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Der Kaffee! Sie mussten ihm irgend etwas in den Kaffee getan haben. Nun saß er hier in diesem Loch auf dem kalten Betonboden und hatte keine Ahnung, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch er schaffte es nicht - noch nicht, er fühlte sich noch zu wacklig auf den Beinen.

Er blickte sich um. Der Raum war mindestens 3 Meter hoch und ganz oben befanden sich zwei kleine Fenster, durch die er unmöglich passen würde, wenn er es schaffen würde, da hochzuklettern. Und die Tür hatte keinen Türknopf innen - die konnte er also auch schon mal vergessen. Er vermutete, dass dies hier früher ein Lagerraum mit hohen Regalen gewesen war.

Er fasste in seine Hosentasche. Vielleicht hatten diese Kerle vergessen, ihn zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht hatte er noch sein Handy...

Nein, es war verschwunden.

\"Weiß der Kerl überhaupt, wo die Flatroad ist?\", fragte Michael.

\"Keine Ahnung.\", antwortete Max. \"Aber das werden wir gleich herausfinden.\"

\"Clark wird sich schon kundig gemacht haben.\", sagte Liz.

\"Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass Lex etwas passiert ist?\", fragte Isabel.

\"Naja, er ist unglaublich reich, nach dem, was Clark erzählt hat. Und sein Vater ist ein hohes Tier in Metropolis.\", sagte Maria.

\"Ich frage mich, ob sein Vater für ihn zahlen wird.\", sagte Max.

\"Wenn mein Sohn sich in der Gewalt von Entführern befinden würde, dann würde ich jede Summe zahlen, die sie verlangen.\", sagte Liz.

Max nickte ihr zu.

Clark befand sich nun in der verlassenen Industriegegend und suchte die Flatroad. Hin und wieder blieb er stehen und versuchte mit seinem Röntgenblick etwas zu entdecken, doch bisher hatte er keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Er lief weiter die breiteste Straße entlang und entdeckte endlich eine kleine Seitenstraße, die Flatroad.

Dort befanden sich 4 alte Fabrikgebäude. Er durchleuchtete jedes, doch darin befand sich niemand.

\"Mist!\", murmelte er. Dann hörte er hinter sich einen Wagen.

Es war Max mit den anderen.

\"Er ist nicht hier.\", sagte Clark, nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren.

\"Bist Du sicher?\", fragte Max.

\"Ich habe alle Gebäude durchleuchtet.\"

\"Viele der Gebäude haben auch Keller unter einer dicken Betonschicht. Kannst Du auch dadurch sehen?\", fragte Max.

Clark schüttelte den Kopf. \"Eine gute Idee.\"

\"Dann fangen wir mal an zu suchen.\"

Sie hatten gerade das dritte Gebäude betreten, als ihnen ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug entgegenkam. Erschrocken blieben sie stehen.

\"Was macht ihr hier?\", fragte der Kerl.

\"Hey, Süßer!\", rief Maria. \"Wir wollen hier ein bißchen feiern. Machst Du mit? Eine heiße Wüstenparty?\"

Der Mann blickte alle prüfend an und blieb ernst. \"Verschwindet hier!\"

\"Carl?\", rief ein weitere Mann von drinnen. \"Wer ist das?\"

\"Ein paar Jugendliche.\", rief Carl zurück.

Ein weiterer Mann erschien. \"Das hier ist unser Firmengelände, Kinder. Ihr begeht Hausfriedensbruch wenn ihr einfach in vermeintlich verlassene Lagerhallen einbrecht.\"

\"Ach kommen Sie!\", flirtete Maria gekonnt weiter. \"Wir wollen doch nur ein bißchen Spass!\"

\"Den könnt ihr auch in der Stadt haben. Und jetzt fahrt lieber wieder zurück.\"

\"Das sind die Kerle!\", rief Clark, nachdem sie wieder am Auto angekommen waren.

\"Und was, wenn nicht?\"

\"Die hatten Waffen.\", sagte Clark.

\"Echt? Ich habe nichts bemerkt.\", sagte Maria.

\"Naja, sie würden sie ja auch nicht für jeden sichtbar herumtragen, Maria.\", antwortete Michael.

\"Was machen wir jetzt?\", fragte Isabel.

\"Wir schleichen uns irgendwo anders in das Gebäude und dann runter in den Keller.\", schlug Clark vor.

Sie schlichen sich leise nochmal an das Fabrikgebäude heran. Doch nirgendwo befand sich eine weitere Tür...

\"Wartet.\", sagte Clark und benutzte erneut seinen Röntgenblick. \"Hinter dieser Wand befindet sich ein leerer Raum.\"

Er ging zur Wand, die aus großen Blechteilen bestand, und bog sie an einer Schweißnaht-Stelle auseinander, als bestünde sie aus Gummi.

\"Wow!\", sagte Maria und ging hinein. \"Coole Sache!\"

Clark benutzte weiterhin seinen Röntgenblick um ihnen einen sicheren Weg zum Eingang des Kellers zu suchen.

\"Die müssen alle dort unten sein.\", sagte Clark.

\"Dann müssen wir uns jetzt was über-\"

Max stockte, denn gerade hatte sich die Tür zum Keller geöffnet und \"Carl\" erschien erneut. Sofort zog dieser seine Waffe.

\"Hatte ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden?\"

Lex war wütend. Wütend auf sich, weil er sich hatte in diese Gegend locken und so leicht hinters Licht führen lassen. Wütend auf seinen Vater, weil er ihn so leichtfertig hierher geschickt hatte. Wütend darauf, dass er immer noch nicht aufstehen konnte. Was war das nur für ein Zeug, das die ihm in den Kaffee geschüttet hatten? Wie lange war er überhaupt schon hier? Und würde irgend einer dieser verdammten Idioten mal hier rein kommen und ihm sagen, was hier los war?

Er seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen und außerdem war es verdammt kalt hier drin.

Dann hörte er stimmen, die von draußen kamen. Irgend jemand rief etwas, dass sich anhörte wie, \"ihr sollt verschwinden?\"

Konnte es sein, dass jemand hier war um ihn zu befreien?

\"Hey, ich bin hier drin!\", rief er. Nichts geschah. Sein Herz raste und er versuchte erneut, aufzustehen und zur Tür zu gelangen...

\"Unternehmt nichts, hier sind Kameras!\", rief Max und hob die Hände.

Michael warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, denn er hatte bereits eine Handfläche gegen den Mann gerichtet und bereit, ihm eine Welle Energie entgegenzuschicken, die ihn mit Sicherheit von den Beinen fegen würde.

\"Alle schön die Hände hochnehmen!\", sagte Carl. \"Mitkommen!\"

Carl wartete, bis alle an ihm vorbeigegangen waren, so dass er jeden im Blickfeld hatte und ließ sie die Treppe zum Keller hinuntergehen.

Unten angekommen erblickten die anderen, dass sich noch weitere 4 Personen in einem großen Raum befanden, versammelt um einen Tisch auf dem einige Computer standen und einige Handys lagen.

Der Mann, der vorher schon an der Tür aufgetaucht war, stand auf.

\"Kinder, hatten wir euch nicht gesagt, ihr solltet besser in der Stadt feiern? Was soll das hier?\"

Niemand antwortete.

Dann kam der Mann näher und betrachtete sich Clark.

\"Tom, gib´ mal die Fotos her!\"

Ein anderer Mann gab ihm einen Stapel Fotos. Clark konnte einen Blick darauf werfen.

Es waren Bilder, die eindeutig in der Innenstadt von Smallville aufgenommen worden waren. Sie zeigten Lex. Lex beim Hineingehen ins Talon. Lex beim Aussteigen aus seinem Wagen. Lex in seinem Porsche. Eines zeigte schließlich ihn und Lex.

\"Ich wusste doch, dass Du mir bekannt vorkommst.\", sagte der Mann, der scheinbar der Anführer dieser Bande war. \"Du bist Lex´ Freund. Nun, ihr habt ihn gefunden.\"

Lex hatte es geschafft, sich etwas weiter zur Tür vorzuarbeiten. Seine Beine wollten ihm einfach nicht gehorchen...

Dann hörte er plötzlich, wie das Schloss von außen geöffnet wurde und die Tür öffnete sich.

Hereingestolpert kam Clark, gefolgt von diesem Jungen aus dem UFO-Museum und weiteren Jugendlichen.

\"Lex!\", rief Clark und kniete sich auf den Boden. \"Bist Du okay?\"

Lex nickte. Die Tür wurde von außen wieder verschlossen, noch bevor er einen Blick auf den Mann werfen konnte.

\"Was ist hier los?\", fragte Lex außer Atem. Das kleine Stück zur Tür, die er fast erreicht hatte, war verdammt anstrengend für ihn gewesen.

\"Diese Kerle da draußen haben uns erwischt, als wir Dich befreien wollten.\", sagte Clark und half Lex, sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. \"Was ist mit Dir los? Du hast Fieber!\"

\"Nein, kein Fieber, mir ist nur kalt.\", antwortete Lex.

\"Natürlich hast Du Fieber, darum frierst Du so! Hier drinnen ist es unglaublich heiß! Was ist passiert?\"

\"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich mit denen getroffen und einen Kaffee getrunken... und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Keiner ist bisher gekommen um mir zu sagen, was sie wollen.\"

\"Schön. Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben...\", sagte Maria. \"wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?\"

\"Warum hast Du mich den Typen nicht fertig machen lassen?\", fragte Michael.

\"Weil hier überall Kameras sind!\", antwortete Max.

\"Hey, Leute.\", sagte Clark und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lex.

\"Oh!\", sagte Maria. Lex wusste nichts von den besonderen Fähigkeiten von Michael, Max, Isabel oder Clark und Clark hatte ja darum gebeten, ihm nichts zu verraten.

\"Was geht denn hier vor sich?\", fragte Lex. \"Woher kennst Du sie denn?\"

\"Naja...\", begann Clark. \"ich wusste nicht an wen ich mich wenden sollte, als Du nicht wieder auftauchtest. Und dann bin ich eben nochmal ins UFO-Museum und habe Max getroffen. Er wusste wo die Flatroad ist...\"

\"Und wie hast Du das rausgefunden?\"

\"Ich... ich bin in Dein Zimmer eingebrochen und habe das Passwort überlistet.\", log Clark.

Lex lächelte schwach. \"Das ist unmöglich.\"

\"Dann kennst Du mich wohl doch nicht so gut, wie Du dachtest.\", antwortete Clark schnell und wich Lex´ Blick aus. Dann ging Clark hinüber zu Max und den anderen.

\"Er hat hohes Fieber. Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.\"

\"Wir könnten uns hier rausbringen.\", flüsterte Michael.

\"Er darf es nicht erfahren!\", antwortete Clark leise.

\"Willst Du Dein Geheimnis schützen, oder sein Leben retten, Clark?\", entgegnete Michael.

Clark zögerte... er überlegte, ob sie die Situation auch lösen konnten, ohne ihre Kräfte zu benutzen...

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und einer der Männer betrat mit gezogener Waffe den Raum.

\"Ihr bleibt, wo ihr seid!\", sagte er zu Clark und den anderen.

Er ging hinüber zu Lex und zog ihn auf die Beine.

\"Hey!\", rief Clark.

Der Kerl zerrte Lex aus dem Raum und verschloss die Tür wieder.

\"Okay, jetzt können wir aber was unternehmen!\", sagte Maria.

\"Ihr Vater zeigt sich nicht sehr kooperativ.\", sagte der Mann, der sich Lex als Mister Luckas vorgestellt hatte, wütend.

\"Was geht hier vor?\", fragte Lex, der auf einem Stuhl saß, umgeben von zwei Männern mit Waffen.

´Mister Luckas´ lächelte.

\"Wir erpressen Ihren Vater, das ist los. Mister Luthor Senior wird das Geld wohl nicht wehtun, das er an uns überweisen muss.\"

\"Mein Vater verhandelt nicht mit Erpressern!\", antwortete Lex angespannt. \"Das haben schon andere zuvor versucht.\"

Luckas lächelte noch immer. \"Ihr Vater wird schon kooperieren. Wir haben Ihnen ein Virus gespritzt. Es wundert mich, dass es Ihnen noch nicht schlechter geht.\"

Lex wurde es augenblicklich übel. \"Was ist das für ein Virus?\"

\"Das muss Sie nicht interessieren. Ihr Vater hat noch...\", er blickte auf seine Uhr \"...10 Stunden. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, Sie haben noch 10 Stunden, Lex?\"

\"Wir könnten doch einfach die Wand hier durchbrechen.\", schlug Michael vor.

\"Wie erklären wir das vor Lex?\", sagte Clark.

\"Jetzt hör´ mir mal zu,\" antwortete Michael wütend. \"es ist mir ziemlich egal, ob der Kerl sich seine Gedanken darüber macht oder nicht. Wir müssen hier raus. Sobald sie ihn wieder rein bringen, schaffen wir ihn nach draußen.\"

\"Wir lassen uns schon was einfallen, um es ihm zu erklären.\", sagte Max.

Clark atmete tief durch. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er wusste, dass Lex es ihm nicht verzeihen würde, dass er ihm etwas verschwiegen hatte. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob Lex das Geheimnis bewahren würde...

\"Also, fangen wir an?\", fragte Isabel und blickte Clark fragend an.

\"Clark, bitte.\", sagte Liz. \"Du rettest damit sein Leben.\"

Clark seufzte, doch dann ging er zur Außenwand des Zimmers und schlug dagegen. Ein faustgroßes Loch, blieb zurück.

\"Wir möchten, dass Sie Ihren Vater anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er das Geld überweisen soll.\"

\"Er wird es nicht tun!\", rief Lex wütend. \"Er lässt sich nicht darauf ein.

\"Sie haben keine andere Wahl, Lex.\", antwortete Luckas und drückte ihm ein Handy in die Hand.

Inzwischen befand sich in der Wand ein Loch, durch das eine Person locker hindurchgehen konnte.

\"Ihr geht am besten schon nach draußen.\", sagte Clark. \"Wenn sie Lex zurückbringen, werde ich ihn mir packen und nach draußen bringen.\"

Die anderen nickten und gingen hinaus. \"Wir treffen uns am Wagen.\", sagte Max.

Clark blieb zurück und wartete gespannt. Mit seinem Röntgenblick beobachtete er, was draußen geschah.

Lex schien gerade telefoniert zu haben... einer der Männer ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn unsanft auf die Beine. Dann näherten sie sich der Tür...

Als diese sich öffnete, stürmte Clark darauf zu, entriss Lex aus dem Griff des Mannes, hob ihn hoch und lief so schnell er konnte mit ihm nach draußen. Erst am Wagen, in dem die anderen schon saßen, blieb er wieder stehen.

\"Ihr fahrt in die Stadt, ich bringe Lex in Liz´ Wohnung, okay?\"

\"Was geht hier vor, Clark?\", fragte Lex verwirrt.

\"Ich erkläre Dir alles.\", antwortete er und lief wieder los, Lex noch immer in seinen Armen.

Nach etwa einer Minute erreichte er die Wohnung von Liz. An der Treppe, die zum Eingang hinaufführte, blieb er stehen und legte Lex auf den Boden. Hier konnte sie niemand sehen und sie waren geschützt.

\"Was ist gerade passiert?\", fragte Lex, der sichtbar verwirrt war.

\"Wir haben Dich da rausgeholt.\", antwortete Clark nervös.

\"Wie hast Du das gemacht? Wie... wie kannst Du so schnell laufen?\", fragte er erschöpft.

\"Wovon redest Du da?\", fragte Clark gespielt überrascht. \"Du warst ohnmächtig, Lex. Dein Fieber ist gestiegen. Wahrscheinlich halluzinierst zu.\"

Lex schüttelte den Kopf. \"Nein...\"

\"Doch, ruh´ Dich aus, es ist alles okay.\"

\"Nichts ist okay.\", antwortete Lex. \"Die haben mir ein Virus gespritzt und nur sie haben das Antiserum... ich werde sterben, Clark.\"

Clark brauchte einen Moment, um sich dem bewusst zu werden, was Lex ihm gerade gesagt hat. Entsetzt blickte er seinen Freund an.

\"Was?\", fragte er geistesabwesend.

Lex zitterte inzwischen, da er noch immer fror. Er ergriff Clarks Arm und blickte ihm in die Augen.

\"Ich habe noch 10 Stunden, sagten die. Ihr hättet mich nicht wegbringen dürfen!\"

\"Wir bringen dich in ein Krankenhaus. Die werden rausfinden, was dir fehlt.\", sagte Clark schnell als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lex ihm die Schuld geben könnte, dass er sich nun in dieser Situation befand.

\"In 10 Stunden finden die gar nichts heraus.\", antwortete Lex teilnahmslos.

\"Du darfst nicht aufgeben.\"

Lex lächelte schwach und schloss die Augen.

\"Du musst wach bleiben, hörst Du mich?\", sagte Clark, doch Lex hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren.

In diesem Moment kamen Max und die anderen an.

\"Was ist los?\", fragte Max. Clark rüttelte verzweifelt an Lex´ Schulter um ihn wieder wach zu bekommen.

\"Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht.\", sagte Clark.

\"Was? Warum?\", fragte Liz und kniete sich neben Lex auf den Boden. \"Es ist doch nur sein Fieber.\"

\"Lex wird nie krank, ich hätte es wissen müssen.\", murmelte Clark in Gedanken.

\"Sagst Du uns nun endlich was los ist?\", fragte Michael ungeduldig.

\"Die Kerle haben ihm ein Virus gespritzt um seinen Vater zu erpressen. In 10 Stunden wird er tot sein.\"

\"Das ist kein Problem.\", sagte Michael gelassen. \"Max wird ihn heilen.\"

\"Kannst Du so etwas?\", fragte Clark.

Max blickte ermahnend hinüber zu Michael. Er wusste, dass viele Menschen alles dafür gäben, Max für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen, wenn sie von seiner Gabe wüssten. Und sie würden nicht davor scheuen, Gewalt anzuwenden... Er behielt das in der Regel lieber für sich.

\"Ja.\", sagte er dann aber schließlich.

\"Du musst es versuchen, Max.\", sagte Isabel.

Max ging näher an Lex heran und kniete sich dann ebenfalls, neben Liz, auf den Boden.

\"Geht ein Stück zurück.\", sagte er zu Liz und Clark. Dann hielt er seine Handfläche über Lex´ Brustkorb und schloss die Augen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken begann seine Hand zu leuchten und Clark erkannte, dass es für Max sehr anstrengend war, seine Energie zur Heilung einzusetzen.

Die Sekunden schienen schleichend langsam zu vergehen und noch immer regte sich Lex nicht. Max hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und nach einer Weile sackte er erschöpft nach hinten. Liz stützte ihn.

\"Was ist passiert?\", fragte sie ängstlich und blickte Max prüfend an. \"Geht es Dir gut?\"

Max atmete einige Male tief durch.

\"Ich konnte nichts tun.\", sagte er dann erschöpft.

\"Du musst es nochmal versuchen.\", sagte Clark verzweifelt.

\"Max muss sich erst erholen.\", sagte Isabel und half Liz, ihren Bruder wieder auf die Beine zu bringen.

\"Dann bringe ich Lex in ein Krankenhaus.\"

\"Und was willst Du denen erzählen?\", fragte Michael.

\"Was meinst Du?\"

Michael ging näher an Lex heran und zog sein T-Shirt hoch. Auf dessen Brust war deutlich ein leuchtender Handabdruck zu sehen.

Clark schnappte nach Luft.

\"Du kannst ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen.\", sagte Michael.

\"Vielleicht gibt es noch eine Lösung.\", sagte Maria.

Alle blickten sie an.

\"Diese Steine die ihr habt! Verstärken die nicht eure Kräfte?\", fragte sie.

Max nickte. \"Die heilenden Steine.\"

\"Wir müssten sie erst holen.\", sagte Isabel.

\"Okay, bringen wir ihn erst mal noch oben in mein Zimmer.\", sagte Liz. \"Und dann holt ihr die Steine.\"

\"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch mal machen kann.\", sagte Max als er mit ihr auf dem Weg zum Haus der Evans war.

Clark war mit Lex in Liz´ Zimmer zurück geblieben während die anderen losgefahren waren, um die Steine zu holen.

\"Was ist passiert?\", fragte Isabel.

\"In ihm ist so viel Wut und Verzweiflung. Er hat sehr viele dunkle Seiten. Ich dachte, seine Emotionen würden mich überwältigen als ich mit ihm die Verbindung aufnahm.\", antwortete Max zögerlich.

\"Ich wusste, dass der Kerl komisch ist.\", sagte Michael.

\"Er bemüht sich.\", sagte Max. \"Er will ein besserer Mensch sein, doch ich glaube, wenn er Clarks Geheimnis wirklich erfährt, dann wird das für ihn eine Katastrophe.\"

\"Für Clark?\", fragte Maria.

\"Für beide. Für Lex ist Clark sein einziger Vertrauter. Ich konnte es spüren - doch er würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn Clark ihm etwas verschweigen würde.\"

\"Dann haben wir jetzt mal ein Problem, würde ich sagen.\", murmelte Isabel.

\"Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen um ihm den Handabdruck zu erklären.\"

\"Zuerst muss ich ihn heilen.\", sagte Max und hielt vor seinem Elternhaus an.

Während Max und die anderen die Steine holten, kümmerte sich Clark um Lex. Er hatte aus dem Bad kaltes Wasser und Tücher geholt und versuchte sein Fieber etwas zu senken, indem er ihm diese auf die Stirn legte.

\"Das wird schon wieder.\", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lex, denn er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er ihn hören konnte. \"Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden.\"

Er blickte nervös auf seine Uhr. Sie hatten nun noch etwas über 8 Stunden Zeit, um Lex zu retten.

Clark fragte sich, was er tun könnte, wenn die Steine von denen Max gesprochen hatte, nicht helfen würden... er würde die Kerle die Lex das angetan hatten finden und sie dazu zwingen, ihm das Antiserum zu übergeben. Und wenn er dafür seine Kräfte benutzen müsste... er würde seinen Freund nicht sterben lassen.

Lex wälzte sich plötzlich unruhig hin und her. Das Fieber war scheinbar nun so hoch gestiegen, dass er tatsächlich phantasierte.

Clark legte ihm ein frisches, kühles Tuch auf die Stirn und blickte ihn besorgt an.

\"Dad! Nein!\", rief Lex plötzlich und schlug die Augen auf.

\"Lex?\", fragte Clark, doch Lex reagierte nicht, nach einem Moment schloss er die Augen wieder, und murmelte vor sich hin.

Clark konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für Lex sein musste, solch einen Vater zu haben. Er hatte sich immer gut mit seinem Vater verstanden, konnte mit ihm über alles sprechen. Doch Lex hatte sich vor seinem Vater schon immer beweisen müssen, keine Schwächen zeigen dürfen und konnte ihn trotz seiner vielen Erfolge nicht zufrieden stellen. Wie hart musste das für ihn sein?

Clark seufzte. Lex war gerade mal 21 oder 22 Jahre alt und hatte mehr erreicht als andere in ihrem ganzen Berufsleben. Und trotz allem forderte Lionel Luthor mehr und mehr von seinem Sohn, sah ihn manchmal sogar als Konkurrenten, behandelte ihn wie ein Gegner. Nein, so ein Leben konnte sich Clark wirklich nicht vorstellen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Liz betrat den Raum.

\"Wie geht es ihm?\", fragte sie.

\"Sein Fieber steigt immer weiter.\", antwortete Clark.

\"Max hat die Steine gefunden. Sie werden gleich raufkommen und Max wird nochmal versuchen, ihn zu heilen.\", sagte sie.

\"Glaubst Du, er wird es schaffen?\", fragte Clark und blickte Liz an.

Liz dachte einige Sekunden nach, bevor sie antwortete.

\"Er hat mein Leben gerettet.\"

Clark blickte sie erstaunt an.

\"Ich wurde angeschossen, naja, eigentlich erschossen. Doch Max war da und hat mich geheilt. Seit dem Tag hat sich mein Leben komplett verändert. Und Max ist so stark, ich bin sicher, dass er ihm helfen kann. Was glaubst Du, warum es nicht beim ersten Mal geklappt hat?\"

Clark überlegte. Ihm kam eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit in den Sinn: Es musste etwas mit Lex´ Blut zu tun haben. Der Meteor, der ganz in seiner Nähe eingeschlagen hatte, hatte sein Blut, vielleicht seine gesamte DNS verändert. Vielleicht hatte Max es deshalb nicht geschafft, ihn zu heilen. Zu Liz jedoch sagte er nichts, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Dann erschienen endlich die anderen. Max und Michael hielten je zwei große, gelbliche Kristalle in den Händen.

\"Sind die von eurem Planeten?\", fragte Clark.

Michael nickte. \"Einige von den wenigen Dingen die wir von dort kennen.\"

\"Wir müssen ihn auf den Boden legen.\", sagte Max.

Clark stand von seinem Stuhl auf, hob Lex aus dem Bett und legte ihn auf den Boden.

\"In meinem nächsten Leben will ich auch Superkräfte.\", sagte Maria und lächelte Clark an. Michael warf ihr erneut einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu.

Max plazierte die vier Steine auf dem Boden. Zwei neben Lex´ Kopf und zwei an seinen Armen.

\"Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, müsst ihr mir helfen.\", sagte er zu Michael und Isabel. \"Aber zuerst versuche ich es alleine.\"

Er legte erneut seine Hand auf Lex´ Brustkorb und schloss die Augen.

Eine Sekunde später begann seine Hand erneut weiß zu leuchten, doch auch die vier Steine erglühten in einem warmen, gelblich-weißen Licht.

\"Komm´ schon.\", murmelte Max. \"Sieh mich an, Lex.\"

Kurz darauf zuckte Lex zusammen, schnappte nach Luft und schlug die Augen auf.

\"Es funktioniert!\", flüsterte Liz.

Max´ Hand ruhte immer noch auf Lex´ Brust, doch nach wenigen Sekunden erlosch das Glühen und er sackte erschöpft zusammen.

Lex blickte sich verwirrt um, dann setzte er sich auf und starrte auf den leuchtenden Handabdruck auf seiner Brust...

[Dezember 2007 geschriebenes Ende

"Max!", rief Liz. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Max zitterte und rang nach Luft, doch nach einem Moment nickte er ihr zu.

"Ich bin okay.", flüsterte er.

Isabel kniete sich neben Liz und strich Max die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Clark zog seine Jacke aus und half Lex, sich aufzusetzen. Dann legte er ihm die Jacke über die Schultern und seine Brust, um den leuchtenden Handabdruck zu überdecken. Doch Lex ließ sich nicht ablenken, schob die Jacke beiseite und starrte den Abdruck noch immer ungläubig an.

"Sie haben Dir geholfen, Lex. Erinnerst Du Dich, was passiert ist?", fragte Clark.

"Das Virus!", antwortete Lex. "Habt ihr das Antiserum bekommen?"

Clark blickte hinüber zu Max, der noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

"Ich habe Dir geholfen.", sagte Max dann jedoch mit fester Stimme. "Und ich hoffe, dass Du ein Geheimnis für Dich behalten kannst."

"Wenn nicht, dann weiß ich schon, wie ich den Kerl zum Schweigen bringe.", murmelte Michael leise und Maria versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

"Lex, Du musst mir versprechen, dass Du das für Dich behälst.", sagte Clark eindringlich.

Lex antwortete nicht - er nickte nur.

Einen Moment später versuchte er aufzustehen. Clark hielt ihn fest.

"Hey, was machst Du denn?", fragte Maria und drückte ihn sanft wieder zu Boden.

"Ich muss die Kerle finden die mich und meinen Vater erpressen wollten!", sagte Lex.

"Ich denke, dafür wird Dein Vater schon sorgen, oder?", fragte Clark.

Lex blickte ihn düster an. "Mein Vater... er verhandelt nicht mit Erpressern."

"Ich denke mit diesen schon.", antwortete Michael. "Als wir von dem Lagerhaus weggefahren sind, habe ich schwarze Hubschrauber gesehen."

"Man fliegt nicht innerhalb von 10 Minuten von Kansas nach New Mexico.", sagte Lex trocken.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Clark, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

"Wo willst Du denn hin?", rief Lex ihm nach, doch er antwortete nicht.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lief er noch einmal zurück zu dem Lagerhaus - es hatte ihn nicht einmal eine Minute gekostet, die Strecke hinter sich zu bringen.

Das Lagerhaus lag in Schutt und Asche... Clark setzte seinen Röntgenblick ein. In dem Haus befanden sich mehrere menschliche Körper - Leichen.

"Lionel Luther hatte hier wohl noch jemanden, der ihm was Schuldig war.", murmelte Clark und blickte sich um.

Die Gegend war menschenleer, niemand hatte scheinbar etwas gesehen oder gehört.

Schnell lief Clark zurück in die Stadt - an einer Telefonzelle hielt er an und rief die Polizei an.

"In der Flatroad ist ein Gebäude eingestürzt. Ich glaube, es befanden sich noch Menschen darin.", sagte er nur und legte dann auf.

Dann lief er zurück zu Lex und den anderen.

"Wo warst Du denn?", fragte Maria, als er das Zimmer wieder betrat. "Dein Freund wird so langsam wirklich unleidlich.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, als er an ihr vorbei ging.

"Mir war schlecht, ich musste mal kurz ins Badezimmer.", log Clark.

Lex stand langsam auf. "Ich will, dass wir noch einmal zu diesem Lagerhaus fahren und die Kerle fertig machen."

"Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, jetzt noch mal in die Wüste rauszufahren.", sagte Isabel wütend und stand auf. "Du bist der undankbarste und starrsinnigste Mensch dem ich je begegnet bin!"

Sie funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

Lex hielt ihrem Blick stand.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Kyle platzte herein.

"Hey Leute!", sagte er. "Mein Dad hat gerade einen anonymen Anruf erhalten. Ein Gebäude in der Flatstreet ist zusammengestürzt. Wollen wir hinfahren und uns das ansehen?"

Max warf Clark einen Blick zu.

Lex drehte sich zu Kyle um. "Was hast Du gerade gesagt?"

"Mein Dad ist der Sheriff hier, darum kriege ich immer die heißesten News."

"Ich schätze, Dein Dad hat wohl doch mit den Kerlen abgerechnet, was? Ich schätze Du bist ihm doch ganz schön was wert.", sagte Michael und grinste.

Kyle blickte ihn fragend an.

"Mein Vater hätte das Gebäude auch zum Einsturz gebracht, wenn ich mich noch darin aufgehalten hätte.", antwortete Lex. Er drehte sich zu Max um.

"Wie hast Du das eigentlich gemacht? Wie hast Du mich geheilt?", fragte er.

"Max hat jemanden geheilt?", fragte Kyle und kassierte einen genervten Blick von Michael.

"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Max, indem er Kyle ignorierte, "Ich kann es eben."

Lex lächelte - es war klar, dass ihm niemand die Wahrheit sagen würde.

Doch der Junge hatte sein Leben gerettet und er war ihm etwas schuldig.

"Ich danke Dir dafür.", sagte er dann und es klang aufrichtig. "Dein Geheimnis wird bei mir sicher sein."

Am nächsten Morgen befanden sich Clark und Lex bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg nach Smallville.

Clark hatte mit den anderen vereinbart, dass sie in Kontakt blieben.

Kurz nachdem sie gelandet waren und Clark sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte, klingelte Lex´ Mobiltelefon.

Er nahm ab und hörte zu, was der Anrufer zu sagen hatte.

"Ich will, dass sie an ihm dran bleiben, verstanden?", sagte er dann.

Der Anrufer antwortete etwas.

"Wenn Sie mich wieder anrufen, will ich, dass Sie Max Evans durchleuchtet haben, ich will wissen was er für Fähigkeiten hat und wie er sie erlangt hat - und speisen sie mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden ab. Und besorgen Sie mir sämtliche Daten von Brody Davies Computer! Verstanden?"

Lex legte auf und betrat sein Schloss.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, zog er sein Hemd aus und betrachtete noch einmal den noch immer leuchtenden Handabdruck auf seiner Brust.

"Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, wie Du das gemacht hast, Max...", sagte er zu sich selbst und blickte aus dem Fenster...

Ende


End file.
